Two Furry Buddies
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Sparks is a lonely Pikachu who lives on his own, but when he meets an Eevee named Brownie, they become friends and go on adventures together. From sunny forests, to a haunted house, anything is possible! Read and find out.
1. Sparks the Pikachu

**I do not own Pokemon, just the ideas for the story. All Rights Reserved go to Nintendo, Cartoon Network, ect.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Sparks the Pikachu

It was a nice sunny day in a Johto forest, where a Pikachu named Sparks lived. Sparks loved going on adventures and making friends, but he didn't exactly have any traveling buddies that would be able to come with him because most of Spark's friends had their own homes. Sparks had no home.

Ever since he was born, Sparks had to grow up with his parents until it was time for him to live on his own. Now, Sparks was just that, a loner. A wild, kind, caring, male Pikachu who didn't mind being left alone, but didn't exactly need a trainer or traveling companion either. Although, it would be nice to travel with a friend.

Sparks kept walking down the dirt path until he thought he saw something. It looked like another Pokemon, but Sparks wasn't completely sure. So, being as careful as he could, Sparks kept walking forwards while watching the Pokemon in front of him closely.


	2. Brownie the Eevee

**I do not own Pokemon, just the ideas for the story. All Rights Reserved go to Nintendo, Cartoon Network, ect.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Brownie the Eevee**

Brownie walked down the dirt path that she was on, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Brownie was a female Eevee who liked was kind, liked to play, and liked to make new friends. She was just a wild Eevee who enjoyed living in the woods. Of course, she had considered evolving into a different Pokemon, but she decided to wait. Brownie liked herself just the way she was.  
While she walked down the path however, she saw another Pokemon. It was yellow, but she wasn't sure because it almost blended in with the sunlight. It looked at her cautiously as the Pokemon kept walking towards her. Nevertheless, Brownie decided to find out who this Pokemon was. So, being as careful, but curious as she could, Brownie walked down the path towards the Pokemon.


	3. Sparks and Brownie Meet

**I do not own Pokemon, just the ideas for the story. All Rights Reserved go to Nintendo, Cartoon Network, ect.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sparks and Brownie Meet**

As the Pikachu and Eevee got closer to each other, they eventually got close enough to see each other. Sparks and Brownie were happy to see another Pokemon that was on the same trail as them.  
"Hello, my name is Sparks, what's your name?" the Pikachu asked kindly.  
"Nice to meet you Sparks, I'm Brownie," the Eevee replied as the two shook paws. Once they were done shaking, Sparks a asked where Brownie was going.  
"I'm was just walking down the path. I don't really have a home, so I just go where ever I can," Brownie replied.  
"Same here. I've mostly traveled on my own, but I've met some friends throughout my travels. Then again, it would be nice to have someone to travel with," Sparks said in response.  
"Well, since we're both traveling and got no where to go, do you want to travel together as friends?" Eevee suggested kindly.  
"I think that's a great idea! Come on, Brownie!" Sparks replied with a smile.  
Brownie nodded her head and the two friends ran in the direction that Sparks had been going, interested as to what they would see along the way.


	4. Apples, Chatting and Weather

**I do not own Pokemon, just the ideas for the story. All Rights Reserved go to Nintendo, Cartoon Network, ect.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Apples, Chatting, and Weather**

****Sparks and Brownie walked together while the sun shined down on them. As they kept walking however, the two Pokemon go it hot. They found a nice shadey tree, and sat down under the shade.  
"Phew! It feels so nice to relax under this shade," Brownie said gladly.  
"Yeah, at least we can chill for a while!" Sparks replied. Suddenly, Sparks saw something.  
"Hey Brownie! Look, there are apples on this tree! Would you like one?" Sparks asked the Eevee.  
"That sounds good. Thank you," Brownie replied as she looked up and saw the apples too. Sparks then climbed the tree to some of the nearby branches, and carefully got two apples. Once the apples were collected, Sparks climbed back down, and gave Brownie one of them.  
Brownie smiled as she and Sparks ate their apples. Within several minutes, they had finished eatting their apples. After waiting a minute or two, Sparks and Brownie talked to each other. They talked about where they grew up, what they liked to do, and a bunch of other stuff.  
While the two friends talked however, the temperature kept getting cooler. After several hours, the temperature had gone from hot, to slightly cold. Sparks and Brownie noticed this, so they decided to walk down the path some more to find a place to get warm. What they didn't notice however, were the dark, stormy clouds in the sky.


	5. The Storm and the House

**I do not own Pokemon, just the ideas for the story. All Rights Reserved go to Nintendo, Cartoon Network, ect.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Storm and the House**

****Sparks and Brownie kept walking down the path, but as they did, they suddenly heard rumbling. Sparks stopped and they both turned around. The two Pokemon gasped as they saw thunder and lightning approaching them.  
"It's going to rain! Quick, run!" Brownie said as she and Sparks ran, trying to get away from the storm. Sparks and Brownie ran like there was no tomorrow! Luckily for them, they saw an old, wooden, abandoned house not too far away.  
"Brownie, look; it's a house! We can seek shelter there!" Sparks said while they ran.  
"Hooray!" Brownie replied with delight. However, just when they thought they were safe, it started to rain.  
"Oh no! It's raining!" Brownie cried out as the two Pokemon started getting wet. However, after several minutes of running, Sparks and Brownie finally got to the house. They ran onto the front porch and stood next to each other, panting.  
"We made it," Sparks said before he and Brownie shook themselves off to get the water off of their fur. Once that was done, and both the Pikachu and Eevee were dry, they went inside the house. However, just as they entered the house, the doors closed behind them, and locked them inside.


	6. Exploring the House

Once the doors closed behind Sparks and Brownie, they turned around. Sparks ran over to the doors and tried to open them, but with no luck. "Brownie, we're locked in!" Sparks exclaimed as he faced his friend and walked back to her.

"Then it looks like we'll have to live here for now," Brownie replied. Sparks then used thunder shock on his cheeks to light up the room. It looked like they were in the main enterance room of the house. The then saw some stairs and went up them.

While upstairs, Sparks and Brownie looked at some of the bedrooms. All of them were big bedrooms, but the biggest one was a master bedroom. The master bedroom had a king-sized bed, a cabinet, lots of room, a lamp, and a two big, wooden chests. Sparks and Brownie looked in the cabinets and found some flashlights along with batteries and spare flashlights. Surprisingly, the flashlights still worked. Sparks stopped using his electricity and used the flashlight instead.  
Sparks and Brownie then used the flashlights to look around the house. There was a Kitchen, a Living room, a Family room, about four bedrooms including the master bedroom, an attic, a basement, and several other rooms.

"So Sparks, what do you want to do?" Brownie asked the Pikachu.

"Let's go hang out in the master bedroom again and see what's in those two chests. After that, we can figure out what we want to do," Sparks replied.

"Okay!" Brownie replied cheerfully. Sparks smiled in agreement, and the two Pokemon headed back to the master bedroom, excited to find out what was in the chests upstairs.


End file.
